


Renaissance

by Kezi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Sexual Content, they do the frickfrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi/pseuds/Kezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought there would be . . . hidden tentacles or something," Vidalia murmurs thoughtfully, circling her in a way that's almost predatory- scrutinizing, analyzing, studying.</p><p>Amethyst just stands there before her in all her naked glory, clothes evaporated with a flash of light, arms crossed underneath her breasts with only the slightest hint of insecurity. "Ah, nope. Just me and my tits and my ass and my purpleness."</p><p>/In which Vidalia wonders about Amethyst's foreign, alien physique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> im embarrassed lol

"I thought there would be . . . hidden tentacles or something," Vidalia murmurs thoughtfully, circling her in a way that's almost predatory- scrutinizing, analyzing, studying.

Amethyst just stands there before her in all her naked glory, clothes evaporated with a flash of light, arms crossed underneath her breasts with only the slightest hint of insecurity. "Ah, nope. Just me and my tits and my ass and my purpleness."

"And your cheek," Vidalia adds with a snort, fondly pinching Amethyst's face between two fingers. "Don't forget your cheekiness."

The Crystal Gem swats her hand away with false irritation. "'Course not."

And Vidalia's hands do fall. But not far. They drop to her shoulders, grazing in a way that makes Amethyst shiver as they smooth her hair back from her neck, trace the false bones and muscles hidden underneath her skin.

"You feel human though. Look human," Vidalia says.

Amethyst tilts her head in a so-so manner. "It's just some kinda projection."

The way the blonde replies with a sultry, " _I like it_ ," sends something electric throughout her physical form.

Amethyst swallows. "You _would_ , wouldn't you?"

Vidalia laughs, genuine and cool-girl, and everything the gem wishes she could be. "Well, yeah. I just like _you_."

Amethyst turns her head to look at the propped up easel, at the paint tools and brushes, biting a lip and blushing violet. ". . . Are you going to paint my sexiness or what?"

Vidalia just makes an obscure humming sound, hands now descending over the fullness of her breasts, cupping, squeezing . . . She watches for her reaction until Amethyst is subconsciously pushing her chest into her touch, restless sighs growing in her throat.

"Vidalia—"

"Hmm?" Around her dark nipples, gentle, teasing, and she's smirking, damn her.

Her touch dips farther, over Amethyst's pudgy stomach, and over the swell of her hips, and admittedly when the blonde grips her ass, a surprised groan slips from her lips.

"Vidalia—" She calls her name differently now, as a heat kindles between her legs. Vidalia glances up, meets her gaze with smouldering, made-up eyes, and Amethyst has never felt so desired in all of her life.

They've kissed before, but on rare occasions, usually in the heat of a spur of a moment where they pull away afterward and wonder wait, what, _why,_ yet they never dwell on it long. They can't stay away for long.

Yet, Vidalia is kissing her now, and there's no thinking whatsoever to speak of. She breathes words too soft for her to hear onto her lips between breaths of air, tongue leading hers in sensual tango, and Amethyst is lit aflame, throbbing, inner thighs sticky with arousal.

Fingers knot in her hair, tugging as teeth graze her lips, and her own hands grope, and toy, and _pull_ the blonde so flush against her so that she can hear her heart beat, feel heart beat, taste her heart beat thrumming with her pulse each time their mouths meet.

Vidalia's kiss dips a low, icy hot trail, down Amethyst's chin, across her neck, sliding to rest as a tender caress against her radiating gemstone.

It feels electric, and she chokes a gasp that melts into a low hum, unintentionally letting her glow flash brighter; into her chest, Vidalia mumbles something that sounds a lot like, "Pretty," and Amethyst flushes even harder.

In her fervor, she hooks her legs around Vidalia's middle and her arms about Vidalia's neck, and Vidalia's fingers dusk down the arch of her spine, past the crack of her ample ass, nestled in the heat of her core.

Her back straightens; she hisses, again, her name, _"Vidalia-"_ nails digging into shoulders.

Vidalia's hand cups her for only a few, sweet moments before her fingers plunge inside, and Amethyst's entire body shudders, insides clenching, the friction against her melting interior so _delectable_ as she moans into a pale neck.

Sparks fly behind her eyes, Vidalia whispers into her ear, all the while her quavering knees squeeze the blonde's waist tight, and she says things, gasps dribbling, incoherent things laced with pleasure.

Each and every motion is so scrumptious that she can taste it, taste it with her body, sweet, ooey-gooey, _savory_ , fucking _damn_ —

"Fuu- _uuck_ , Vi, I'm g-gonna—"

Vidalia's fingers burrow up, scissor, corkscrew, and something knots deliciously tight in Amethyst's stomach before unraveling fast, lighting up her insides, hitching her breath as she rolls her hips to Vidalia's rhythm, _gimmelemmeIwannaIwannaIwanna_ feel it _all_ , trembling bonelessly with a shaky groan.

It's good. Vidalia's good. Hot _damn_ , she's so good, and when Amethyst recovers from her high, Vidalia gives her one last peck on the lips, grinning complacently as she sets her down onto gelatin legs.

"Anyway," she mutters lightly, sucking her fingers clean, "I think you're beautiful." Snatching a paintbrush from a nearby cup of water, and adjusting an easel, she finishes, "Now lie over there and look sexually appealing for me."


End file.
